Story:Star Trek: Churchill/Xindi Encounter/Act Two
The Churchill is next to the Bajoran transport ship. In the briefing room Captain Kira is briefing the senior staff on the Xindi. The Xindi are from Delphic Expanse, their home planet was Xindus until it was destroyed in 2033 during the Xindi Civil War, the Xindi attacked Earth in 2153 and Captain Archer stopped the Xindi from destroying Earth in 2154 says Typhuss as he looks at the senior staff. Commander Johnson walks in fixing his uniform. I was detained Commander Johnson says as he looks at the others. Captain Kira continues the briefing. There are six Xindi species, Xindi-Aquatics, Xindi-Arboreals, Xindi-Avians, Xindi-Insectoids, Xindi-Primates and Xindi-Reptilians, the Avians are extinct and did not have technology to leave their homeworld at the end of their civil war, the Reptilians are the most aggressive species of the Xindi and the Insectoids have an alliance with the Reptilians says Typhuss as he looks at the senior staff. Colonel Rivers looks at him. Why didn't they help us with our conflicts with the Romulans, Klingons, Cardassians, Tholians, Tzenkethi, the Borg, and the Dominion/Cardassian/Breen Alliance? Colonel Rivers asked as she looks at him. He looks at her. I don't know, maybe they didn't want to help says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Rivers. She looks at the senior staff. Well, it seems as though we're truly sailing into the unknown, keep at it, anything you can give me will be appreciated, dismissed Colonel Rivers says as she looks at her senior staff. The senior staff leaves as Colonel Rivers walks up to Captain Kira. Captain I need all the data that you got on the Xindi from President Archer's mission, weapons, layout of the Xindi warships and how to combat their boarding parties Colonel Rivers says as she looks at him. He looks at her. The data on the Xindi is in the database on this ship, look it up says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Rivers. She looks at him. Not as much as there should be but I would like for you to remain on board the ship to fill in the gabs that the database doesn't have because you know how Starfleet intel is these days Colonel Rivers says as she looks at him. Typhuss agrees. Yeah I do, all right, I will stay aboard says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Rivers. Everywhere is busy, busy. Ensign I need this on the double Commander Mitchell says as he hands a padd to an Ensign. The Ensign takes the padd. Aye, sir the Ensign says as he takes the padd. On deck 5 four officers are pushing a piece of equipment down the corridor. Coming through, open! the Ensign says as she looks at one of the officers. In the armory the Starfleet marines are getting their phaser rifles and compression phaser rifles ready. On the bridge Commander Johnson and Lieutenant Grant are at the MSD making plans for Xindi boarding parties. I want to cut down on the time it takes to seal off the decks Commander Johnson says as he looks at her. She turns to him. In case we take on some uninvited guests? Lieutenant Grant says as she looks at him. He nods at her. Yes, and I want to increase the magnitude of the force fields Commander Johnson says as he looks at her then at the MSD. In sickbay Captain Kira walks in and walks over to Doctor Samuels. Captain Kira just the man I wanted to see I wanted to go over the medical data that Earth was able to get from the Xindi soldier that piloted the Xindi probe that blasted a swath from Florida to Venezuela, but Starfleet intel is black balling me because I'm just a Doctor on board a Federation starship Doctor Samuels says as he looks at him. Captain Kira looks at him and asked him what happened. What happened? asked Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Samuels. He looks at him. I was going over Doctor Phlox's medical scans of the corpse of the Xindi soldier that flew the probe and then as I was getting closer, the computer stated that I didn't have the needed clearance level to review the rest of the medical data so I contacted Starfleet Medical and they did the samething they did to Doctor Bashir during the final years of the Dominion War Doctor Samuels says as he looks at him. Kira gets up holding her side. They nearly caused Odo to die of the disease they infected the Founders with Starfleet was willing to kill an entire species to win the war Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her then at Doctor Samuels. You want me to get the data for you says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Samuels. He looks at him. They need a officer with Sigma 9 clearance level and I would ask the Colonel but she's too busy but I was hoping that you could give me a hand Doctor Samuels says as he looks at Captain Kira. Captain Kira agrees. All right, I will help says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Samuels. He looks at him. Thanks Captain Doctor Samuels says as he looks at him. Captain Kira looks at him. Typhuss walks over to a console and looks at the screen. Computer, access the rest of the medical data on the Xindi soldier, security clearance Sigma 9 says Typhuss to the computer. Security clearance accepted, loading medical data, data is ready the computer says in its female voice. The screen shows the remaining information of the Xindi soldier. Thanks Captain this will help me a lot in figuring them out Doctor Samuels says as he looks at the data and then at Captain Kira. Captain Kira takes Kira to guest quarters. Then the com activates. Red alert, all hands to battle stations, I repeat, all hands to battle stations Colonel Rivers says over the com as klaxon sounds as crew men are heading to their battle stations as Kira looks at Typhuss. It's ok I can make my way on my own go to the bridge Colonel Rivers needs you Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. All right says Typhuss as he looks at Kira then heads for the bridge. On the bridge the bridge crew are at their stations as Captain Kira walks onto the bridge out of the turbolift and walks over to Colonel Rivers sitting in the Captain's chair. We picked up a distress call from the Alpha Site they're reporting heavy attack by a pair of unknown ships Colonel Rivers says as she looks at Captain Kira. Captain Kira looks at her. Xindi ships? asked Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Rivers. She looks at him. Possible but don't know until we get there Colonel Rivers says as she looks at him. He looks at the viewer. We're approaching the system Major Nelson says as she looks at her console. Colonel Rivers turns to her. Take us out of warp Colonel Rivers says as she looks at Major Rivers. She inputs commands into the console. The Churchill drops out of warp and approaches the planet. On the bridge Colonel Rivers gets up from her chair and looks at the two ships attacking the base. I'm guessing those are Xindi ships? Colonel Rivers says as she looks at the viewer. Lieutenant Grant looks at her console. They match the ships that attacked the Bajoran transport ship Lieutenant Grant says as she looks at her console. She turns to Ensign Richards. Ensign open a channel Colonel Rivers says as she looks at the viewer. She inputs commands into her console and nods at the Colonel. This is Lieutenant Colonel Jessica Rivers commanding officer of the Federation starship USS Churchill, we represent the United Federation of Planets and wish to reestablish talks with your people Colonel Rivers says as she looks at the viewer. Nothing from the coms. Ensign anything? Colonel Rivers says as she looks at her. She turns to her. Nothing Colonel Ensign Richards says as she looks at her. Typhuss walks up next to her. They don't what to talk, attack them says Typhuss as he looks at Rivers. She looks at him. That's not the Starfleet way Colonel Rivers says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Your duty is to protect the Federation, they are attacking one of our bases says Typhuss as he looks at Rivers. Grant looks at her console. They've ceased fire Lieutenant Grant says as she looks at her console. Rivers looks at her. That's good Colonel Rivers says as she looks at her then at Typhuss. Grant looks at the console. Uh, Colonel they're turning to face us Lieutenant Grant says as she looks at her console read out. They look at each other. This isn't good at all says Typhuss as he looks at Rivers. She looks at him. Yeah Jessica says as she looks at him.